The New Recruits
by Wordmaster15
Summary: When Lizzy and Maddy join the fireside girls. A whole new adventure is just on the horizon. This will be teen rated for now but I may change it to m rated later.
1. Lizzy and Maddy

Isabella was in her room brushing her hair. When there was a knock at her front door. "I'll get it mom", yells Isabella. She opens the door to a blonde haired girl that she didn't recognize. "May I help you", asks Isabella? "Yes are you the leader of the fireside girls in this area", asks the girl? "Yes I am", replies Isabella. "Oh good I found you my name is Lizzy, and I would like to join your troop", said Lizzy. "Well come on in", says Isabella moving aside for the girl to enter her house. Lizzy enters Isabella's home, and Isabella shuts the door behind her. "Please follow me to my room", says Isabella. "Okay", says Lizzy as she follows Isabella to her room. They get to Isabella's room and the girl is astonished by all the pink. Isabella sits on her bed, and says, "please sit down I need to ask you a few questions." Lizzy sits on the edge of Isabella's bed, and says, "Alright shoot." "What is your full legal name", asks Isabella? "My full name is Elizabeth Stansworth but everybody calls me Lizzy", replies Lizzy. "How old are you", asks Isabella? "I'm twelve years old", replies Lizzy. "Okay and obviously your hair color is blonde, but what about your eye color", asks Isabella? "I have blue eyes that dazzle in the moon light", replies Lizzy with a giggle. "Any siblings I should know about", asks Isabella? "Yes I have one sister Madalyn Stansworth but everybody calls her Maddy", replies Lizzy. "Would she like to join the fireside girls", asks Isabella? "I don't I would have to ask her", replies Lizzy.

She gets off the bed and runs to front door. "What are you doing", asks Isabella? "Well you wanted to know if my sister wanted to join right", asks Lizzy? "Yeah that's correct", replies Isabella. "Well she's waiting for me outside", says Lizzy. "Okay why didn't say so", asks Isabella walking up to Lizzy? They open the door to fine that Madalyn is gone. Lizzy eyes widen and she goes into panic mode, and starts screaming her name. "Madalyn, Madalyn where are you", screams Lizzy! Isabella comes out of the house and taps Lizzy on the shoulder. Lizzy turns around, and Isabella says, "Let me check at Phineas and Ferb's house." "Who are Phineas and Ferb", asks Lizzy? "They're the neighbor's boys", replies Isabella. Isabella walks over to their gate, and waves for Lizzy to follow her. Lizzy joins her at the gate and they enter the backyard. "Whatcha doing", asks Isabella? "Not much", replies Phineas sitting under the tree. "Have you seen a young girl", asks Lizzy out of the blue? Phineas looks at her, and replies, "I don't think I know you." "This is Lizzy", says Isabella. "She is joining the fireside girls, and we were looking for her little sister", continues Isabella. "Oh you must mean that girl that was standing on the sidewalk", says Phineas. "Yeah that would be her", says Lizzy. "Well she is in there with our mom", says Phineas. Phineas gets up and goes to the house. He opens the door to the kitchen, and says, "I think your sister is looking for you." "Oh thank you Phineas", says Maddy as she gets up from the table and runs outside to her sister.

Her sister grabs her by the shoulder, and says, "You shouldn't take off like that." "I'm sorry Lizzy", whimpers Maddy. Phineas walks up to the girls, and says, "Well you are welcome here anytime." Isabella's face begins to turn red with anger that Phineas was welcoming another girl into his home. "Are you alright Isabella", asks Phineas? "Yeah I'm okay", lied Isabella. Maddy walks up to Isabella and says, "I would like to join the fireside girls as well." "I'm ten years old, I have brown hair, and hazel eyes", says Maddy. Isabella smiles at her, and says, "That is just great more competition." Maddy looks at her with a weird look, and then looks at Phineas. Then it dawns on her what Isabella is talking about. She turns back to Isabella, and says, "You don't have to worry about that I like girls." "You mean your Lesbian", asks Isabella? "That's correct, and so is my sister", replies Maddy cheerfully. "No wonder she was so relaxed talking to me alone in my room", says Isabella to herself. "Maddy are sexual preference is none of their business", scolds Lizzy. "Well okay if you want an irritated leader", says Maddy. "What is that supposed to mean", asks Lizzy? "She likes Phineas", says Maddy pointing at Isabella. This makes Isabella blush, and Phineas says, "What." "Wow, I never seen anyone quite that oblivious to a girl's feelings for them", says Lizzy. Lizzy walks up to Phineas, and says, "She likes you" pointing at Isabella.

"Well yeah we've been friends since she moved in across the street", says Phineas. "No, she like likes you", says Lizzy. "Well that is obvious with all the flirting she does", says Phineas. "So you're not oblivious to her feelings", says Lizzy. Isabella gasps and looks at Phineas with a stunned look. She swallows hard, and says, "You knew all this time." "Well yeah of course I knew that you liked me", says Phineas. She slaps herself to see if she is dreaming but finds that she is already awake. Now on top of being stunned she also has a sore face. She swallows hard again, and says, "If you two want to join the fireside girls follow me." Isabella turns and walks out the gate along with Lizzy and Maddy. They walk over to Isabella's house where she tells them to wait while she gets her uniform on. She goes in her house and emerges a couple minutes later with her uniform on. "Well shall we go meet the rest of the girls", says Isabella. They head for the fireside girls lodge to meet the other girls. Once they arrive Isabella does the secret knock to gain entrance to the fireside girl's lodge. Katie opens the door and welcomes Isabella to the lodge by asking, "what's on the agenda today oh fearless leader." Then they notice that Isabella has two other girls with her. "Oh I see recruitment day", says Katie. "Well come on in don't be shy", says Katie. Lizzy and Maddy enter the lodge and Katie closes the door behind them. "Well it seems that introductions are in order", says Katie.

"Well I'm Katie", says Katie. "Glad to meet you I'm Lizzy, and this is Maddy", says Lizzy. "Hi Lizzy and Maddy I'm Ginger", says Ginger. "I will take care of the introductions from here", says Isabella. "The one is corner is Adyson, the small one with glasses in Gretchen, the one standing beside Ginger is Milly, the one with the curling black hair is Holly, and I'm your troop leader Isabella Garcia Shapiro." Maddy walks up to Gretchen and says, "Wow sis I didn't think there would be anybody my height." Lizzy looks at Gretchen and shakes her head, and says, "I'm sorry about that she says whatever is on her mind." Gretchen smiles and says, "oh that alright I know I'm short." "Well now since you've met the girls. You can go home and make your own uniforms, and we will see you tomorrow at Phineas and Ferb's house", says Isabella. Lizzy and Maddy leave the lodge and walk home. Although before they get pass Isabella's Maddy runs to the gate of Phineas and Ferb's backyard. She opens the gate and walks over to the tree where the boys are sitting. "I thought I would come by and say goodnight Phineas", says Maddy. Her sister smiles at her from the gate. "Well that was very kind of you Maddy", says Phineas. "You two have a goodnight", says Phineas. Maddy runs back to her sister and they leave to go home. Phineas goes and shuts the gate, and says, "Well Ferb I think we have two new friends."


	2. Lizzy the Flirt

**Author Note: Lizzy and Maddy are OCs that were made up by me**

The next morning Lizzy and Maddy were putting on their uniforms they made. After they the house they were met by Gretchen. "Well how are we doing today", asks Gretchen? "We're doing okay", replies Lizzy. Maddy walks up to Gretchen and says, "I still can't that were the same size." "Well being short can come in handy or it can be a bother", says Gretchen. "Kind of a gift and a curse right", says Maddy. "That's correct", says Gretchen. The three girls started walking toward Phineas and Ferb's house to with Isabella and the other fireside girls. Once they get to the Phineas and Ferb's, Gretchen opens the gate and allows the two girls to enter the backyard. Lizzy immediately goes up to Phineas and hands him something. Phineas opens it to find a blueprint. "Well thank you Lizzy", says Phineas. "You're welcome Phineas", says Lizzy. Isabella crosses her arms and lets out a puff of air in anger. "It's nice to see Phineas getting along with Lizzy", says Gretchen. "I'll give her something to get along with", says Isabella shaking her fist. Adyson and Maddy are watching this. "Your sister is playing a dangerous game", says Adyson. Maddy doesn't say a word. "Your sister beginning to irritate me", says Isabella standing beside Maddy.

Isabella stands there watching Lizzy stalk Phineas like a tiger ready to pounce. The odd part was that Lizzy kept smiling at Isabella. That made her even more steamed than she already was in the first place. The girl was getting on Isabella's nerves making Isabella very uncomfortable to be around. Isabella looks at Maddy, and Maddy just shrugs her shoulders. "You know Phineas I'm not really into boys but I would make an acceptation for you", whispers Lizzy. "Well that is very flattering Lizzy but I don't think about those things", whispers Phineas. Lizzy crosses her arms and looks at him, and says, "Well you were thinking about it yesterday." "Oh yeah your right I was I almost forgot", says Phineas. Maddy began to whistle to keep herself from laughing at what was going on. "Your sister is dangerously close to getting her butt kicked", says Adyson. Lizzy looks over at Maddy wondering if she's going to say something. That will stop Lizzy's charade. Maddy just winks at her and shakes her head. Adyson looks at Maddy kind of confused about what was happening. These two sisters were playing a dangerous game with Isabella. "Your sister is playing a dangerous game", repeated Adyson. "Oh I wouldn't wonder about that", says Maddy finally. Isabella glares at Lizzy with fire in her eyes.

Maddy begins to giggle as Isabella's face turns red with anger. "Are you going to say something", asks Adyson? Maddy turns and smiles at Adyson. Maddy walks up beside Isabella and says, "You don't have to worry about my sister she is a lesbian." "She probably flirting with him to get your attention", says Maddy. Isabella's face returns to normal, and says, "That's right your sister is a lesbian I forgot." Maddy backs up as Lizzy approaches Isabella. Once to Isabella she says, "Well I guess my charade is ended."_ I see the frown on your face, sings Lizzy. You hear the word lesbian and you go into a shock and awe moment, sings Lizzy. Well let me tell you something about being straight. You are only straight because you're following by society's rules. Well I don't follow by society's rules. Nobody is going to tell me I can't be a lesbian, sings Lizzy. Now you're probably wondering why girl like me likes girls. Well let me tell you I don't need a boy to be happy. I may be young I may be stout I may say what's on my mind but I don't need a boy to be happy, sings Maddy. I 'm proud my sister she hasn't let society dictate who she should date, sings Lizzy. I say hell with society I follow by my own rules. I'm a lesbian and that's who I am. I'm not going to let anyone tell me that I can't be who I want to be._ After the song Adyson moves away from Maddy. Isabella stands there looking at Lizzy, and says, "You know I never thought about it that way."

Lizzy looks at Isabella with soulful eyes. "You have never imagined what it would be like to be with a girl", asks Lizzy. "No I haven't", replies Isabella. "You mean to tell me that you're going to let society dictate who you date", asks Lizzy? "Well it seems to me the more you flirted with Phineas the madder Isabella got", says Maddy. "She was boiling over when I reminded her you were a lesbian", continues Maddy. "Well I liked the song", says Isabella finally. "I'm just not sure about dating girls", says Isabella. Lizzy crosses her arms and looks at Phineas. "Well I don't blame you", says Lizzy. "If I were straight I would be after Phineas myself", continues Lizzy. Isabella looks at her, and says, "Well I'm willing to give it a shot." "Since Phineas doesn't seem to have an interest in me right now", says Isabella. Lizzy smiles at her and says, "well now I like that kind of thinking." Maddy had just noticed that Adyson had walked away from her. She looks at Adyson and smiles. Adyson shakes her head, and runs out the gate. "Wow, that girl is going to take a lot of convincing", says Lizzy. "She can run but she can't hide", says Maddy smiling.

**Author Note: the song in this story is made up and isn't meant as an insult to lesbians**


	3. Maddy The Patient One

Maddy had always been really patience, and Lizzy couldn't figure out why. Even though Adyson had ran away from her Maddy remained completely calm. She was acting like she was going to enjoy the chase more than the capture. Maddy stands there whistling to herself and this is when her sister becomes concerned. Lizzy locks eyes with Maddy, and Maddy just smiles at her. Now that really has Lizzy worried about the way Maddy is going at this. It's true that you're supposed to enjoy the chase but you're supposed to enjoy the capture more. Lizzy walks to Maddy and puts her hand on her shoulder, and says, "I think we need to talk about your pursuit." "You have me kind of worried Maddy." "I'm just wondering if you are truly serious about pursuing Adyson." Maddy looks up at sister and winks in agreement with what she just said.

Lizzy goes to walk away, and Maddy says, "Don't worry about my pursuit." "I have everything in hand." "I will have Adyson just like you're going to have Isabella." Lizzy continues walking away joining Isabella and the other fireside girls. She keeps looking back at Maddy still really worried about her pursuit of Adyson. Finally Maddy walks over by the tree and sits down. Meanwhile, Adyson is back at the fireside girls lodge panting heavily from running so fast. She sinks down in a corner of the lodge, and covers her face with her hands. Adyson begins to cry out of fear of hurting the girl's feelings. She is one of those girls that doesn't have much luck in the dating department. If she can't attract a boy she didn't want anything to do with a girl. She stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes, and leaves the lodge. She walks back to Phineas and Ferb's house. Before she enters the gate she looks to see where Maddy is. As see looking through the gate it suddenly opens and there stands Maddy.

"You know ran off before I could explain," states Maddy. "Please come and sit down with me under the tree, and I will explain everything." Adyson enters the backyard and walks to tree. She sits down, and Maddy closes the gate. Maddy walks over to her and joins Adyson underneath the tree. Maddy sits down beside Adyson. Maddy takes a deep breath and says, "I'm not like my sister." "I don't like being forceful with a girl, and I defiantly don't flirt with girls to get their attention." "I'm more of a patience pursuer." "I let the girls the come to me not the other way around." Maddy begins fiddles with her hands trying to think of something else to say to convince Adyson. That's when she catches a glimpse of Adyson face, and she can tell that Adyson isn't going for it. She stands up and walks into the sun a little. Adyson gets up and walks up behind her.

"This is what I was trying to avoid," whispers Adyson. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Adyson puts her hands on Maddy's shoulders, and turns her around. "I'm just not that kind of girl," says Adyson crying. She takes one hand off of Maddy to wipe her tears away. "I haven't had that much success with boys." She sniffs and says, "But I'm not going to switch teams just because of rotten luck." Maddy looks up at Adyson with a big smile on her face making Adyson giggle at how cute she is. "Man you're a really chipper person," says Adyson giggling. "I've never see anyone so chipper since I first met Isabella." "That's been almost nine years ago."

"Wow, that's really cool," says Maddy. "I can see why you two are so close." Maddy takes Adyson's hand off her shoulder, and says, "I will wait for you to come to me." "When that time comes I hope I'm not in another relationship." "I think it's marvelous that you haven't given up on boys after failing so many times." "Although being with a girl is totally different in the aspect of feelings, and emotions." "As women we can sense when something is wrong with another woman." "You just remember I'm the patient one," says Maddy as she let's go of Adyson's hand and walks away. Adyson stands there dumfounded by the way that conversation went. She kneels to the ground and begins to feel awful. That's when a hand reaches out to help her to her feet. Adyson looks up to see Phineas looking at her with soulful eyes.

"It looks like you need a little comfort," breaths Phineas. Adyson takes his hand, and he helps her to her feet. "You know I don't know much about being a lesbian since I'm a boy, but it seems to me that if it makes you feel better than why not go for it." "That way you can at least save yourself from a heart ache." "I know I lost someone today and I may never understand my feelings for her, but that doesn't mean I can't help a friend out." Phineas lets go of Adyson's hand, and says, "If I were you I would take Maddy up on her offer." Phineas goes to walk away when Adyson raises her hand to stop him but stops. After Phineas is back with the other Maddy walks up to Adyson.

"Well there is one boy that really understands girls," says Maddy. "That begs the question why haven't you gone after him for yourself?" "I mean it's really clear he has feels for you." "It's written all over his face when talks to you." Maddy begins to whistle after saying that knowing that Adyson is glaring at her. Adyson just walks away from her and leaves the backyard to go home. "Well I guess I've got some competition for Adyson's affection," says Maddy as she giggles at the thought of a boy being a threat.


End file.
